


Tayo Sa Huling Buwan ng Taon

by wonshuahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Moon, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshuahui/pseuds/wonshuahui
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo under the last moon of the last month of the year.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Tayo Sa Huling Buwan ng Taon

**Author's Note:**

> this is an english storyvand english is not my first language. I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Hope you like this.

December 30, 2020  
"Hey Mingyu! Are you going to Joshua's party? It will start soon." Minghao asked Mingyu who's still lying on the sofa of their shared dorm.

"I'm not in the mood to party." Mingyu replied.

"You're always not in the mood but still going to the party anyway." Minghao said. "I'm going first. Jun is already waiting for me downstairs. Bye Mingyu." Minghao added before running outside to their dorm to see his boyfriend.

Minghao's right. Mingyu is still going to the party how lazy or not in the mood he is. He just doesn't want third wheel. It's so awkward to watch Minghao and Jun displays their affection towards each other in front of his salad.

After Mingyu readied himself for the party, he rode his car and makes the engine come to life and drives to Joshua's house.

Attending the said party might be a mistake. Girls after girls clung on to him and flirt with him but he politely turned them down. When he reached the kitchen, he downed a can of beer and reached for another one when he saw someone being dragged upstairs.  
— — — — —  
"Wonwoo please come with me. This will be the first and last party you're going. I promise I won't bother you anymore." Wonwoo glanced Jeonghan to his side while still holding the book he's reading.

"Why do you really want to go to that party? You're not going to enjoy the party anyway." Wonwoo replied to Jeonghan. "It's Joshua, right?" Wonwoo asked.

Jeonghan nodded and Wonwoo massage his temple. "How many times do I have to say to you that Joshua doesn't like you?! He might not know you!" Wonwoo shouted. He said this many times to Jeonghan but Jeonghan's love for Joshua is unwavering.

"But he invited me to his party." Jeonghan whispers to himself but loud enough for Wonwoo to hear it. Wonwoo wide-eyed Jeonghan because of what he heard.

"Joshua did what?" Wonwoo asked. "He invited me to his party tonight." Jeonghan replied with tears he is trying to hold on.

Wonwoo thought for a moment. The last time he let Jeonghan attend a party alone, Jeonghan went home by 4 in the morning, drunk.

“Okay. I’ll come with you.” Wonwoo said before going to his room to get changed for the party.

When Jeonghan and Wonwoo arrived at Hong's residence, Wonwoo instantly regrets his decision on going to the party. The first thing he saw was people who smokes and people who hungrily kissing each other.

Wonwoo clings to Jeonghan as they enter the house. Jeonghan took their drink and gave it to Wonwoo. Before Wonwoo drinks his drink, he can smell the different strong beverage mixed in the cup.

The night was getting deeper and the people in the party is already intoxicated and in different state of disarray. The strong drinks are getting on Wonwoo’s system. He noticed that Jeonghan is not beside him anymore and he starts to look for him.

“You smell so sweet, babe.” Wonwoo had goosebumps because of the hot breath on his nape. "Okay." Wonwoo said with a raised eyebrow before finding his lost friend."You smell so good."

But the man, whose already drunk, grabbed Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo tried to free himself from the man but the man is too strong.

The man pulled Wonwoo towards the rooms upstairs. Wonwoo is on the verge of crying as he tries to free himself. When the man saw an open room, he pushed Wonwoo towards the bed.

Wonwoo is already crying ang he starts to seek hep by shouting. The man starts to kiss Wonwoo’s neck when suddenly the door slammed open. Wonwoo felt the man, who tried th rape him, is separated from him.  
When the man left the room, Mingyu saw Wonwoo trembling on the bed. Mingyu doesn't know what to do, so he decided to put a blanket around Wonwoo and went to the balcony and left Wonwoo on the bed.

After a moment, Wonwoo sat beside Mingyu. “Thank you.” Wonwoo said. “Are you okay?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo nodded at Mingyu. “Mingyu.” Mingyu said as he introduced himself. “I know.” Wonwoo smiled. “I’m Wonwoo.” Wonwoo said. Wonwoo extends his hand for a handshake but Mingyu intertwines his finger. “I know you’re Wonwoo.” Mingyu flashed his sweetest smile to Wonwoo.

Mingyu heard Wonwoo still crying after the incident.  
“Hey. You can stop crying. You’re far from the man earlier. Just take a breath and try not to remember what hapenned earlier.” Wonwoo obeyed Mingyu's words. Wonwoo just turned his mind to what was happening now, Mingyu right next to him.

“Look, the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at the moon with much adoration. Unbeknownst to him, Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with so much fondness and adoration that is eyes can offer.

"Yes, yes it is."


End file.
